A Song of Deceit
by Skylar D. C
Summary: Eris Aurelius is faced with the task of eliminating the Emperor for the Dark Brotherhood, but in order to do that, she must assassinate a number of important people, including her fiance. Will she flee the hand of Sithis forever, or murder the love of her life? Follows Dark Brotherhood questline. Rated T for slight gore and language.
1. Character Biographies

**So this this is a list of character biographies, just to keep you guys updated on little facts about the characters. As more characters are added in story, I will update this list so that they will be included. Enjoy!**

**CHARACTER BIOGRAPHIES**

Eris Aurelius

Race: Nord

Born: 27th of Frostfall, 4E 175

Current age: 26

Hometown: Riften, The Rift

Mother: Lyenne Aureluis (59)

Father: Alvik Aurelius (61)

Brother: Farik Aurelius (20)

Primary weapon: Ebony bow

Secondary weapon: Ebony daggers

Notes

- joined the DB at the age of 24

- became the dragonborn at the age of 26

- experienced bard; lute player and singer

- family moved to Dragon Bridge at age of 14


	2. The Letter

Bleary eyed and weary, Eris Aurelius collapsed into the worn chair at the table, wanting nothing more than to return to her warm, luxurious bed and continue her blissful dreams. Instead, icy floorboards, a bowl of hot grain, and a solitary letter eagerly awaited her in the irritatingly bright morning sunlight. Eyeing the seal on the parchment, Eris sighed as the insignia of a splayed palm glared at her, and popped the scarlet wax off with a flick of her thumbnail. Curly script was scrawled across the page, written hastily and without a care, no doubt.

_Eris, _

_It's imperative you come to the Sanctuary as soon as possible. Things are about to change._

_-A_

Trailing her eyes across the parchment, a sigh slipped from her lips. The thought of traveling to the Pine Forest so soon since her return felt like a heavy rock resting on her shoulders, and Eris could feel her back ache at the impending journey ahead.

As much as she loved being a member of the Dark Brotherhood, she was not pleased with the headmistress, who constantly sent letters, endlessly requesting her presence and absolute dedication. To Eris, Astrid was an indifferent megalomaniac who cared nothing about the assassins who looked to her for diabolical guidance and followed with unwavering vigilance. Even when the Night Mother and her caretaker had taken refuge in their Sanctuary and appointed Eris as the new Listener, while doubly assigning a vital contract, Astrid had ignored it and written it off as a mistake that was to be ignored. Many times had Eris happily envisioned herself grabbing the middle-aged woman by the throat and stabbing a dagger through her side.

Shaking her head with disgust, she flicked the letter across the table and started on her breakfast, first scraping off the top layer of sugar that coated her oatmeal, savoring the heavenly taste as the sweetness rolled across her tongue, and then hastily shoved down the rest of the bland grain in four large spoonfuls.

After dubiously scouring the dishes in the tub of water next to the hearth, Eris quickly pulled on a worn dress and peered into the mirror that hung on the wall of her cottage. Looking back was a young Nord woman, her fair skin and silvery eyes framed by an unruly mane of blonde hair that was partially tied back into an intricate braid. An eye-sore of a scar glared at her from the bottom of her cheek before she lightly trailed her fingers across the unsightly mark, frowning at the reflection and the memory that cropped up with it. Today, Eris noted, was going to be filled with a bountiful supply of sighs as one more heavily tumbled from her mouth.

Stepping outside into the warm sunshine that flooded the small hamlet of Dragon Bridge, Eris closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as the brisk, chilled morning wind twisted the loose strands of hair away from her face. Smiling slightly, she stepped off of her porch and made her way across the cobbled road, aiming for the medium-sized cottage that was stationed next to the tavern. On her way, multiple people stopped Eris and wished her a good morning, inquired about her family, or offered a cheery grin, of which all were met with a graceful smile and a response, if one was required.

The attention that was directed towards her in the past few weeks was alien and unfamiliar, a result of being a discreet assassin where reciprocated attentiveness was uncalled for and often shunned because of the required secrecy. Nonetheless, Eris appreciated the gestures and was glad to see the smiling faces of her neighbors that greeted her with enthusiasm.

* * *

Stepping up the weathered wooden steps of the small cottage, Eris felt a flutter in her stomach as she produced a tarnished key from the pocket of her dress. She knocked on the door before inserting the key into the lock, and slowly opened it before peeking her head in.

The first thing her eyes were drawn to was the tan Imperial sprawled on the large bed in the corner of the small hut, snoring faintly as a thin sheet covered his muscular torso. A large smile crept across Eris's face as she stepped in and locked the door behind her, hoping to shove out the slight chill that swept in with her. Gaius Maro's house was immaculate with its sharply scrubbed tables, stacked dishware, swept hearth, and organized bookshelf; his prideful Oculatus garbs were neatly folded on top of the wooden bureau, the embossed metal gleaming fiercely with fresh polish. She was pleased that Gaius kept his home impeccable; it was one less thing she would have to worry about doing herself.

Kicking off her boots, Eris fell into the bed roughly, kicking the sheets off and pressing her icy feet to her fiance's. He awoke with a jolt, alarmed by the having his sheets ripped off and an ice block dropped onto his feet, and shot up frantically. Eris chuckled as he relaxed when he realized it was only her.

"By the Gods, woman. Your feet are freezing…" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he fell back onto the pillows.

Eris laughed and propped herself up on an elbow, smiling as she spoke, "I know, but yours are _so _warm that I couldn't help myself."

Gaius peeked at her from under his eyelids, smiling smugly, and proceeded to pull her down for a brief kiss. His dark stubble scrapped against her jaw, causing Eris to shiver while a small ball of warmth formed in the middle of her stomach. He pulled back slightly, so that their lips barely brushed together,

"Why'd you have to wake me?" he whispered softly before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's late in the morning. You can't sleep the day away," she chuckled as she ran her slender fingers through his bed-raggled hair.

He smiled keenly and pulled Eris on top of him, pleasantly surprising her as he did so. "I could with you here. All day." He implied his intentions by softly bringing her lips to his once more, trailing his hand down the seams of her dress, causing her to flush a slight red.

Eris sighed happily as she crumpled into his warm body_, _but soon pulled away and smiled at him, watching his brow slightly dent.

"We both have things we need to take care of today. Your father wanted you to do an inspection of the men here before noon. You do remember, right?" She said as she rolled off of Gaius and smoothed her rumpled dress.

Gaius groaned as he sat up and swung his muscled calves over the edge of the bed, "Yes, yes I remember," he sighed wearily, "What is it that _you_ have to do today?"

This was the part that Eris always dreaded, "Well… l-let's talk about that later," she faltered nervously, wringing her hands as she spoke. She hopped off the bed and began to quickly pull her boots on, hoping to quell the oily tentacles of guilt that were beginning to wrap around her stomach.

* * *

After lunch, the two sat on the three low steps that led to the porch of Eris's house, both with a bottle of mead in hand and a dense silence hanging in the middle. The tentacles had grown tighter around her stomach as the day wore on, and it felt as if breaths were beginning to be harder to come by. Her slim index finger rapidly tapped the side of the amber bottle, the condensation perspiring off as the tempo increased with each passing minute.

_It's now or never. Better get it done now…_

The Nord began hesitantly, staring at the bottle "About that thing that I have to do today…" the incessant tapping abruptly stopped and was replaced by a fierce grip on the neck of the heavy bottle, "I have to go away again for a few days again." The words came out in a breathy rush and she glanced at him sideways, her voice dropping lower as she finished.

His face fell, the eyebrows drooping to the tops of his auburn eyes, the content smile falling to a slight frown as he received the news. He gazed across the iconic ancient stone bridge as he spoke. "So soon? It feels as if it's been only a few days since you've been back," his reply was abrupt, and it sent Eris reeling. The disappointment and discontent in his voice nearly made her tear up. The tentacles crept up to her throat.

"I know, love." She set the bottle down and leaned over to take his large hand, cradling it between two of hers, "The Jarl of Falkreath sent me a letter this morning. He said that it's urgent business."

His gaze turned a shade darker and he turned to her, his voice biting, "Oh is it? What about me, Eris? Am I not 'urgent' enough to keep you here? Do I not have the power that those Jarls have to make you stay for more than a week? Am I nothing now, now that you have all of these important people begging you to help them? Is this how it's going to be when we're married?" He finished with whipping his head towards the bridge again, glaring as he avoided looking her in the eyes.

Eris's mouth had fallen open, her heart cracked, and the tentacles now strangling her from the inside. "Gaius, that's not fair," she began softly, "as the Dragonborn, people rely on me,"

What she had said was true. The last three months seemed like an immense blur to Eris. Everything had happened so quickly when she just happened to be passing by Whiterun when that damnable dragon attacked. Of course she had ran to help the platoon of guards that were firing bolts and arrows at the beast, it's not every day that someone can boast that they helped fell a dragon.

What she didn't realize was that her split-second decision would change her life, either for better or for worse. Not only was she able to say that she killed a dragon, but that she ate its soul, too. And of course, this news that she was the Dragonborn was very unwelcomed when everyone stared at her in the streets, or pointed at her back when she was turned away, whispering in hushed voices. And then the journey to the Throat of the World was such a burden when she had to climb those endless steps to speak with the Greybeards.

Dragonborn.

_Dragonborn._

She had never taken to the title too much, and didn't care for the attention that was brought upon her, but it was the perfect excuse for when she had to go to the Sanctuary.

Gaius turned to her, his warm eyes burning a hole through her as she continued to stare at the bottle in her hands. Lying to Gaius twisted the tentacles tighter, but if he had ever found out what she was really doing… Eris couldn't stand to think of what would happen. Of what he would think of this… _monster _that he was engaged to.

He sighed and started, "It just feels like everything is changing now that you have this."

The pressure in Eris's chest was surely collapsing her lungs by now, "I know, but I feel like it's my duty now." She turned to him and took his hands in hers once more, "Gaius, I promise that once we get married, everything will change. I won't be running off all of the time. It will just be you and me." She finished with a hopeful smile that hid the wrenching guilt that crammed itself in her throat.

Gaius smiled warmly and cupped her cheek in his calloused hand. Of course, Eris had meant what she had said when she had told him that. The past few weeks had provided her with much conflict of what she would do once they're married, and decided that she really would leave the Dark Brotherhood, if only for a while. Her betrothal and duty to Gaius was much more important to her than the life of an assassin, and she firmly decided that she wouldn't spend the early years of her marriage ripping her hair out over the guilt of lying to him.

Gaius planted a warm kiss on her cheek, and all of the worries were wiped away, if only for a brief, magical moment. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," he whispered into her ear, his lips softly brushing against the cartilage, making her shiver slightly. She turned and smiled, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"I'll have to be going soon."

* * *

As the sun arched its way towards the West, Eris and Gaius stood at the beginning of the bridge, her horse saddled and packed with her nefarious, yet secretive, items. She turned to face her fiancé, pulling him into a warm embrace and burying her face in his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. Neither of them wanted to let go, Eris in fear of the lies that would tumble from her mouth, and Gaius in fear of losing his fiancée once more.

She pulled back and looked into his warm eyes, searching for something that would distract her from the guilt that roosted in her stomach. He smiled slightly and brought his face to hers, cupping a cheek in hand as his thumb lightly trailed over the scar that was carved there. She could feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes, and quickly crushed her lips against his in hopes of a distraction from the matter in her stomach.

Her wrapped his arms around her waist tighter than before, hoping to catch a few more moments of the wonderful kiss as she began to pull away. Her forehead rested against his as she spoke, "I have to go…" she whispered softly. He nodded slightly and stepped back, the longing and pain in his eyes prevalent. She turned and put one foot in the stirrup, but then quickly spun and rushed back to Gaius, catching him in a last, tight embrace, "I'm sorry," she whispered raggedly, "I love you." The tears were dangerously close to spilling over now.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "I love you too," he said solemnly, and planted one more firm kiss on her before she turned and pulled herself into the saddle.

"I'll be back in about four days. If more, I'll write to you, okay?"

He nodded and stepped back as Eris kicked off and galloped away across the stone bridge. Before she was over the crest of the hill at the end, she turned and looked back. Gaius was no longer there.

The tears flowed freely now, from both the frigid air and the wrenching guilt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright guys, here it is! So this is the first chapter, and I will slowly, but surely be working on re-doing this entire thing. I hope no one is upset that I'm doing this, but I just wasn't content with how things were going. **

**As you may have seen, I have added a character biography to this, which you may enjoy looking at, just to get to know the characters. As I said, I will update the list according to the addition of new characters.**

**I will also be writing a one-shot of the beginning of Eris's life, consisting of little tidbits of important milestones in her early life. So be on the lookout for that.**

**Lastly, thank you so much for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this rendition. And as always, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.**


End file.
